custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Raiden
Wolf Raiden is a Toa with an unknown power of the undead and the power of speed. Wolf Raiden sometimes when his friends get hurt, he transforms into an enemy of his past: Kulta the Skull Grinder. he has powerful friends, such as Ignika, Amindala, Meloc, etc; but for Wolf Raiden, he calls them Family. = Biography Wolf Raiden was once a Toa named: Oktokery, a professional medical officer at Okoto that saved lives. But when a Dark King named Satanfer the Nightmare King, he attacks Oktokery and his allies just to recover the Mask of Creation from Ekimu. When Satanfer finished the Toas and kidnapped them, he went for Oktoberfest and Ekimu. But it was then Ekimu died in the hands of Satanfer and Oktoberfest Tried to fight but he was too weak to fight a powerful Makuta. Oktoberfest sadden by the death of Ekimu; he had no choice but to give up. Until he heard a voice whispering to Oktoberfest: ´´Oktoberfest, come to me´´; ''It was the Kauoro Mask (Kulta the Skull Grinder´s mask), Oktoberfest wasnt very sure if he should use the Mask to saves his friends, and it was then Oktoberfest used the mask and it gave new powers and new weapons, so he travelled to Voya Nui to find Satanfer and save his friends. Wolf Raiden encountered yet again with Satanfer and, Wolf Raiden challenges him to not use his Nightmare powers and fight like a real King; Wolf Raiden was victorious and freed his friends. But then Wolf Raiden told his friends that he will exile himself from Okoto, his friends were confused why he wants that and that reason is: he is not sure, if he is able to control his new powers, so he said his goodbyes to his family and left Okoto for good. Childhood Wolf Raiden once became Toa Oktokery, Toa of Healing. He was once an Elixpherian child called Ovphex, lost through the woods, until Ekimu the Mask Maker saved his life. Ekimu saw Ovphex a child who has a heart too pure that no another citizen of Okoto could have one, then Ekimu took him to the Mask Maker City along with his brother Makuta. When they arrived to the Mask Maker City, Ovphex was afraid to meet different people; Ovphex spotted some kind of sword, Ekimu told that is the Sword of Honor, only the ones with a good heart can remove it from the stone. Ovphex went to the sword and tries to remove it from the stone, but some people laugh at him cause of his size and weakness; Ovphex apparently remove the sword and, the Sword transform him into Toa size and the citizens did not believe what the sword gave to Ovphex. Ekimu anounce a new Toa for Okoto and named him: Toa Oktokery, Toa of Healing. Powers and Abilities '-KULTA MODE:' When Wolf Raiden loses somebody he cares about, he will be mad and lose control transforming into Kulta. By the Kauoro Mask, it will increase the speed and strength who ever uses the mask '-AWAKENING THE SKULL ARMY:' Wolf Raiden uses the Skull Army when an army of Makutas appears and use it for that kind of emergency '-HEALING FACTOR:' Wolf Raiden is able is heal himself, He proven to be immortal by his Elixpheric blood '-BLADE MODE:''' Wolf Raiden is able to stop the time and uses his blade to slash his enemies